As a vehicle seat for automobiles and the like, a vehicle seat is known that includes at least a vehicle seat member having a foamed resin molded body and a frame member integrally molded therewith, the frame member including a body portion and a protrusion, the body portion being embedded in the foamed resin molded body, and the protrusion protruding from the body portion and having a tip end that protrudes outward from the foamed resin molded body. In addition, another vehicle seat is known that further includes an upper seat member stacked on such a vehicle seat member, the upper seat member being made of a cushion material that elastically deforms when a load is applied thereto, and the compressive strength of the vehicle seat member being greater than that of the upper seat member.
Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 each describe a vehicle seat with the aforementioned configuration that further has a recessed groove or a cutout, which has a shape complementary to the shape of a frame member, formed on the rear surface side of the vehicle seat member so that the frame member is fixedly inserted into the recessed groove or the cutout. In the vehicle seat with such a configuration, it is difficult to firmly fix the position of the frame member on the vehicle seat member, and thus there may be cases where a positional deviation occurs or abnormal noise occurs due to a positional deviation. Further, due to such a positional deviation, it often becomes difficult to fix the vehicle seat on the vehicle body side.
As a vehicle seat that can solve such inconveniences, Patent Literature 3 and Patent Literature 4 each describe a vehicle seat with a configuration in which a frame member is integrally molded with a vehicle seat member during molding. The vehicle seat with such a configuration is advantageous in that since the frame member is integrally molded within the vehicle seat member, which is a foamed resin molded body, a positional deviation of the frame member within the vehicle seat member can be avoided.